One shots Jelsa
by Gracialoveme
Summary: I write down all kind of one shots all Jelsa, all AU! included Vampires! When I have inspiration, I write it down and then I update! Maybe some one shots will turn out into a real story! Sometimes included with other ships/fandoms!
1. Love is in the air

**Hey everybody! I got like an idea and I had to write it down, but it was not good enough for a story, but i was kind of perfect when it was a one-shot, so yeah. I really liked the idea of Jack being a flight-captain, because you know in ROTG he is flying everywhere because the wind takes him everywhere and yeah he is uhm, flying haha XD , and Elsa being a stewardess haha and I had to -just like I said, write it down and it's never been done before! **

**Soo Enjoy! Don't forget to check out my Jelsa Boarding School and University story!**

**There are two other languages in this one shot with translation right next to the sentence, I'm Dutch, but I wrote French part by using Google Translation! Hallelujah, cause if that didn't excisted... **

**Love is in the air**

**Song Hunter Hayes: **More than I should

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA'S POV:<strong>

Elsa walked with her suitcase on wheels over Schiphol, the Airport of Amsterdam, The Netherlands in her blue uniform, neat thights, high heels and her long platinum blonde hair in a flawless bun.

She was a stewardess and part of KLM (Koningklijke Luchtvaart Maatschappij or in English, Royal Dutch Airlines), with home, Amsterdam Airport Schiphol, that flew all around the world. She worked for already 6 years here. After graduating, she didn't wanted to go to a University and she wanted to see the world, so she became a stewardess and she came to KLM.

How did she came in the Netherlands? She wanted to leave Norway where she came from and KLM was the perfect oppertunity to see the world. She had one best friend who she knew her whole life, Rapunzel. Rapunzel and her were as kids always saying for the fun they would became sterwardesses, and that they then would date some handsome flight-captain. Funny thing is, Rapunzels dream came true and she became stewardess just like she said, after that she met Eugene. The rest is history. We always say 'Love is in the air' with these two. Eugene is planning on proposing her, but I have to shut my mouth towards Punzie, because ofcourse it has to be a surprise. **(A/N) I absolutely love this idea! OMG what if you were a stewardess and you are dating a flight-captain and then he proposes you, while flying in the air! #fangirling**

She thought she would stay for only a few years, and after she saw the world, she would quit so she could buy her dream house in Paris, untill she met her fiancé, Dylan a true killerlady Frenchman that she met on one of her flights, have a family and live happily ever after, although that was the plan. He wanted that she stopped working, so she could come to KLM and after they are married, she didn't had to work because he was very rich.

Something held her from quitting. Was it because she made some really cool friends for over the hears? Was it because it was always so fun with everybody onboard? Or was it because of the very handsome and sexy flight captain Jack Frost?

Jack Frost, who doesn't like him with his charming and sexy walk, blue uniform, perfectly polished black shoes, black suitcase on wheels that is going everywhere with him on every voyage, his perfect mix of heavy after shave, mixed with his expensive Bleu de Chanel perfume, his everlasting smirk, his gentlemen being and his always funny jokes. Yes, Jack Frost was very popular and everybody knew him when it came to KLM.

She walked towards the passport control, when she saw Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup, Merida and Astrid, her best friends and co-stewards, except for Hiccup and Eugene. Eugene and Hiccup were both co-pilots and they were sitting next to Jack, who was the real flight-captain. They were there in case for if they wanted to change shifts and if Jack became tired.

"Hey!" She said enthousiastic, while waving.

"Hey!" They all said in unison, while also waving. They walked towards eachother.

"Elsie! You are back from Singapore? How was it?" Rapunzel asked, while hugging her.

Two days ago, she just arrived back from a flight to Singapore and back to The Netherlands. Could she speak Dutch? Little bit, it is a very difficult language and everything is irregular when it came to verbs, syntax, and grammar. She tried to learn it, but she actually didn't need it. The only real language she needed was English, and that was not hard for her, her parents send her to an international school where you only talk English.

"Very good, but I have a jetlag." She sighed, while leaning on the handle of her suitcase.

"After all those years working here? Bad Elsie." Eugene smiled, who was wearing his flight-captain uniform, just like Hiccup.

Elsa laughed. Eugene was fun to work was lucky with a guy like Eugene. Somewhere she felt a sting of jealousy, but she didn't understood it. She had Dylan, the charming French, Parisian who she was engaged to, but she almost never saw him because she had work.

They walked past the Passport control and sooner yet later, they had some free time to go shopping. Not for long, in half an hour they had to head to the plane. Ofcourse crew had to arrive earlier, to prepare for take-off.

That well-known tune echoed through the terminal and the voice spoke. "_Attention attention, flight 317AN KLM flying to Paris, has changed from gate M26 to F28. I repeat; flight 317AN KLM flying to Paris, has changed from gate M26 to F28._"

Astrid sighed. "Luckily from M to F. Otherwise we had to walk all the way to gate M and it takes more then twenty minutes to arrive there!"

"Indeed and gate F is only a ten-minute walk." Rapunzel smiled.

"I'm curious about where Jack is, I didn't saw him yet." Elsa noticed, while walking to the Prada store with Rapunzel on her side.

"Oh I just saw him, he was looking for you." Rapunzel smiled giggleing. Eugene walked towards Rapunzel and gave her a kiss on her forehead, while hugging her.

Elsa looked up. "Why? I mean for what?" She asked curious, but trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"I don't know, I think he likes you." Rapunzel said on a teasing tone.

"You know I'm engaged to Dylan." Elsa said quickly.

"Elsie, we both know that your far distance relationship with Mr. Killerlady is on a low fire when we are talking about bedroom apartment and that you said 'yes' to his proposal because you did it all for him." Rapunzel said matter-of-factly.

"Punz! We are in public." She warned.

"Elsie, just admit it you like our flight-captain _Jackie_." Rapunzel said.

Elsa casted her eyes down. Could she tell Punzie?

"I can say you have a expensive taste aka man. Look at your finacé Dylan, he has a penthouse in the seventh Arrondissement with the best view upon Tour Eiffel and close to Avenue Champs Elysées. I can't believe you met him on one of our flights to Paris. And guess what, he was flying businessclass!" Rapunzel said incredulous.

"Yes, and I knew inmediately he was my prince charming." Elsa said, proudly lifting her chin.

"After what? Sleeping the same night when you met him in one bed with him or was it the first time you saw him?" Eugene teased, now joining the conversation.

Elsa laughed. "He is a real gentlemen, he isn't the men for one-night stands." She said, picking the side of her future husband.

"Who's gentlemen?" They heard a voice behind them.

Elsa turned around with a smile. Blue uniform, perfectly polished shoes, the well-known black suitcase, and that smell of that heavy shave mixed with bleu de Chanel perfume, yes it was him. "Jack!" She said smiling.

"Hey Elsa!" He said with a wink. Without thinking he hugged her.

Elsa felt she blushed, and stroked, flattered a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hoe gaat het?" He asked in Dutch. (How are you?)

Jack could speak Dutch like a pro with the good accent, something she had to learn.

"G-goed?" She said insecure, not knowing if her pronunciation was good. (Good)

Jack smiled. "Mooi, we vliegen vandaag naar Parijs, ookwel stad van de liefde." He said while wiggleing with his eyebrows. (Good, today we are flying towards Paris, or how they call it City of Love)

Elsa couldn't understand everything, but she understood the words love and Paris, and she knew Paris was the City of Love.

She nodded for a second.

"Come let's walk to the plane." Jack suggested. And they began walking in a crowd with their suitcases on their sides. Merida and Astrid were talking to Hiccup, while Rapunzel was talking-well actually more kissing, with her probably future fiancé, Eugene.

"I see you are still having problems with speaking Dutch?" Jack said, changing to English.

"Yes, French is more my language." She said blushing.

"Why?"

"Dylan." She said, while not looking at him.

"Who's Dylan?" He asked.

"My fiancé." She said matter-of-factly. Actually, she didn't felt any butterflies or love when she thought about Dylan, yes he was thé paragon of Parisian perfection, and he was charming, but she didn't felt the love that should burn in her.

Jack stopped walking and looked straight in her eyes. "F-fiancé?" He asked shocked.

"Eh, yes?" She asked, casting her eyes down.

"Don't you know Jack?" Rapunzel asked, while walking faster to overhaul the two.

"N-not really." He said, frowning.

Rapunzel joined the conversation, while stepping forward with a sassy expression. "Shall I explain? Dylan: the handsome billionaire rich 27 year old lady killer from Paris, has a white kingsize poodle named Tolouse, has a penthouse in the seventh arondissement with view on le Tour Eiffel, and his sur name is from a very old and rich French family and sounds like an exclusive wine." Rapunzel said matter-of-factly.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Billionaire huh? And how did you find him? On Tinder?" He said sarcasticly, snorting. Did she saw a sparkle of jealousy there in his eyes? And it almost looked like his eyes became colder and colder with the second.

"No, he was on one of our flights. He flew businessclass, when Elsa served him some wine and fromage sur du pain grillé." Rapunzel said, talking for Elsa, because she didn't knew what to say.

"You mean he was on one of our flights?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Elsa said, now finally managed to speak.

"I see we have a future Francaise here." He smirked.** (A/N) I tried to put in the accents, but it didn't worked, sorry!**

Elsa smiled back. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" She asked curious with a devious sparkle in her eyes.

"A good thing, I like Francaises with personality like you." He flirted, while looking deep in her eyes.

Elsa smirked back.

"Where are you actually from? I know you live in New York somewhere now and that you have a second house in Paris itself, but where did you grew up?" Elsa asked.

"Burgess, and when I was sixteen we moved to Chigago." He said.

"Did you liked it?" Elsa asked.

"Is this a cross examination?" He laughed.

"Oh sorry, I'm asking too much questions and-"

"No, it's alright Elsie." He said, sniggering

'He called you Elsie! O my god Elsa, he called you-'

'You are for fucks sake engaged to Dylan, Elsa! Behave yourself.' A voice in her head said.

Elsa had the idea she fell in love with her flight-captain, but she always put the feeling away. She was engaged with Dylan...

"Yes, I really liked it there. Windy City and in the Winter it's very cold." He said, but still with a smile on his face.

"You like the Winter?" She asked insecure.

"Oh yes, I love the Winter."

"Me too!" She said, while looking at him.

He smiled. "What a co-incidence."

Elsa smiled at him.

"Elsa, I have an offer for you; I learn you Dutch and you learn me French, because I can understand it, but speaking is sometimes still a problem for me." He said serious. "Is that a deal or is that a deal?" While stopping with walking.

"That's a deal." She smiled.

"Good, oh just a question, are you or Rapunzel serving coffee to us in the cockpit?" He asked.

"Uh, I think me?" She said.

"Hey you assholes! Why didn't you waited for me, Hiccup and Merida?" Astrid said, now overhauling the two.

"Sorry ladies." He said with a wink, while looking at Merida, Astrid and Hiccup.

"Hey!" Hiccup said grinning.

"Hey Elsa, let me see your ring." Astrid demanded.

Elsa showed her the ring with the five carat diamond in it. "I-I didn't did it for the ring." She said quickly.

"Oh come on Elsa, we all know woman so it for the ring and that that Dylan is going to be your husband is just a fun accessory." Jack smirked with a wink.

Everybody laughed. Elsa's mobile rang. She saw the photo of Dylan appearing on her screen.

Jack looked on the screen. "Olala, ta fiancé." He teased.

Elsa gave him a playful glare, before answering the phone.

"Âllo?" She asked in perfect French.

"Âllo _Amour_, quand vous arrivez à Paris ce soir, peut-on parler de quelque chose?"

(Hey _Dear_, when you arrive tonight in Paris, could we talk about something?

"Puoi il se agit?" She asked worried. (What is it about?)

She could feel how a painful silence settled between the two.

"Dylan what is happening?" She asked becoming very worried, now automaticly changing to her comfortzone language.

"Il est de notre relation." He sounded very serious. (It's about our relationship)

Elsa gasped. "Aller rompre notre relation? Je sais que vous voulez que je démissionner à KLM, mais-" (Are you going to end our relationship? I know you want me to quit my job with KLM, but-)

"Elsa, J'ai l'idée que je vais te perdre. Vous n'êtes jamais ici, à Paris, et je ai entendu des rumeurs sur vous et le vol-capitaine vous travaillez avec." (Elsa, I have the idea I'm losing you. You are never here in Paris, and I heard some rumours about you and the flight-captain you are working with.)

"De sorte que vous êtes fondamentalement me demandant de venir tout le chemin pour vous, alors vous pouvez dire en face que nous sommes grâce à notre relation?! Ecoutez, je respecte vos messieurs de comportement que vous n'êtes pas mettre fin à cette relation par téléphone, mais vous devez savoir que je n'ai aucune relation avec mon vol capitaine!" She looked at Jack, who cocked an eyebrow at her.

(so you're basically asking me to come all the way to you, then you can say in my face that we are through our relationship? Look, I respect your gentlemen behaviour and that you are not ending this relationship by phone, but you have to know that I have no relationship with my flight-captain!)

"_Amour_, nous en reparlerons quand nous sommes seuls dans un restaurant exclusif romantique et on parle alors de cette relation et alors nous pouvons parler de la relation secret que vous avez avec votre vol-capitaine, et _bébé_, je comprends quand vous avez nient la situation dans son ensemble, ce est normal mais je sais qu'à la fin vous avouer"

(_Dear_, we'll talk about it when we're alone in a romantic exclusive restaurant and then we talk about this relationship and then we can talk about the secret realtionship you have with your flight-captain, and _bébé_, I understand when you first deny the whole situation, that's normal but I know that in the end you will confess)

She felt anger coming up. She WASN'T in a fucking relationship with Jack, even when she wanted it so bad, he would never really like her. Yes, they were always flirting, but she kept on saying to herself it wasn't something serious.

"Maintenant, vous me écoutez Mr. Sédoux, vous ne avez pas confiance en moi et je déteste! vous savez quoi?! I grâce à notre relation, je ne veux pas des enfants avec vous, je ne veux pas un mariage parfait 'français', je ne veux pas obtenir le nom de famille Sédoux et je ne veux pas devenir une partie de votre famille! Ce est la fin de nous, de cette relation de tout! bye Dylan." She almost yelled and hung up. She burried her hands in her face and began sobbing.

(Now you listen to me Mr. Sédoux, you don't trust me and I hate it! you know what ?! I through our relationship, I do not want children with you, I do not want a perfect 'French' wedding, I do not want to get the family name Sédoux and I do not want to become a part of your family! This is the end of us, of this relationship of everything! bye Dylan.)

**JACK'S POV:**

"Is she now just making an end to her relationship with Dylan?" Jack wispered confused towards Hiccup and Eugene.

"Think so." Hiccup wispered back.

Jack wistled soft. He walked towards Elsa and hugged her thight. He smelled her perfume, _dang_ why did it smelled so good?

Elsa sobbed in his chest. "Sssh Elsie, it was very brave what you just did." He wispered in her ear.

"Did you understood it?" She asked, looking up. A tear ran down her cheek and her make-up was kind of everywhere, but he didn't cared. She was beautiful, in every way. He carefully wiped the tear that ran down her cheek away.

"Ja _prinses_, ik zei toch, ik versta de taal maar praten is een ander verhaal." He said in Dutch. (Yes _Princess_, you know what I said, I understand it, but talking is kind of a problem for me.)

"So much languages in one minute, jezus." Astrid sighed. Everybody laughed.

"She is right, I and Elsa are from Norway, we speak English, two minutes ago Elsa began a whole conversation in French, and now you are talking Dutch!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Zijn Hiccup en ik de enige die Nederlands praten? Jezus, het gaat wel goed met jullie en talen hè?" Jack said sarcastic. (Are Hiccup and me the only one who speak Dutch? Jeez, I see it's going very well with you four and languages.)

Elsa opened her suitcase and revealed her make-up bag and fixed her make-up in the little mirror that was in her make-up bag.

"Come we have to go to our plane, I can't wait to fly again." Hiccup said.

"What is that with you all the time? You are always talking about flying and feeling free." Eugene laughed.

"Yes, but I just feel so free when we are taking off." Hiccup said, with almost a dreamy face.

"You were a parachutist before you became a flight-captain, do you miss it?" Merida asked.

"Yes, but you know I missed a leg because of an accident." Hiccup said, while pointing to his leg that was now a metal construction.

They all walked towards the plane. Jack never let go of Elsa, by laying his arm around her waist. He could see Elsa didn't mind.

"It's going to be alright Elsie, why don't you come to my apartment in Paris when we arrived? I could use some companion." He asked.

"You aren't married? I uh mean, are you alone in your apartment?" She asked confused.

"Yes I'm kind of alone and I'm not married." He sighed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain. I found a woman, but she is, well now actually was in a relationship so I couldn't date her. We always have a lot of fun and sometimes we flirt with eachtohter but she probably sees it as nothing serious, but I try everything, so she understands I dó mean something with it." He said sighing. He didn't looked at her.

"But admit it, you are kind of a flirt, and most of the times you don't mean anything with all the, well eh flirting." She said. They arrived at the blue KLM plane and stepped onboard.

Elsa followed him to the cockpit. Jack sat down in the soft passengers seat and looked incisively at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"I understand, but how can I make clear I dó mean something with it?" He asked. He looked at her, and he saw she didn't understood shé was the person he was talking about.

"Well I don't know, maybe you should just confess your love towards her." She said, blushing. "And who is it?" She asked.

"I can't say that." He said softly, not looking at her. If he did that right now, his face would say everything.

"Why not? Are you scared I would by telling anyone?" She asked, now sitting in the seat next to him. She looked with a serious expression towards him.

"No, again it's very hard to explain Elsa." He sighed. He actually wanted to go back to business and beginning with the check-up, but Elsa stopped him by laying her perfectly red nail varsnished hand on his knee. A shiver ran through his spine when he felt her touch.

"Is it a collegue?" She asked, looking incisively at him.

It was silent. He looked in her blue eyes. "Yes, it's a collegue and I'm madly in love with her." He groaned.

Elsa was silent. She casted her eyes down. "I knew it." She began.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You love Amélie, I knew it on the way you looked at her." She said softly. She raised and wanted to walk out of the cockpit, when Jack grabbed her hand.

"Elsa wait." He demanded.

"What?" She asked sharp. He started when he saw the expression on her face.

"Nothing, I'll speak you later." He sighed. "Sorry about Dylan." He said.

"It's alright, now I can find someone who is worth it to share my life with." She said softly, casting her eyes down and she walked out of the cockpit.

**ELSA'S POV:**

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

They were flying high in the sky and they almost began to decend to Paris. Elsa had still some coffee standing on a platter for the flight-captains and as promised to Jack, she brought some coffee to him.

She knocked on the door of the cockpit. "Elsa here." She said.

"Come in." She heard Hiccup saying.

She knew the code, unlocked the door and walked into the cockpit with all his thousends buttons and levers. Jack was very concentrated with controlling the plane and didn't looked up, while Hiccup and Eugene did.

"I have coffee." She said smiling, while giving the two coffee.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Jack?" She asked insecure.

He finally looked up and she looked in his beautiful striking blue eyes. She felt butterflies flattering in her stomach. "What?" He asked.

"I have coffee." She said with a smile and gave him a mug with coffee.

"Thanks." He said with a wink.

'Stop it, he is only making it worse, and with that I mean the love you feel for him.' A voice in her head said.

"We are going to decend in twenty minutes, prepare the crew for decend." Jack demanded business like.

She nodded and walked out of the cockpit, and closed the door. For a moment she leaned with her back against the wall. How was she going to survive any more flights with him? She was so in love with him, that she had the idea that one day she will accidently blurt it out in his presence.

She looked up when the door of the cockpit opened. It was Jack.

"Jack! Don't you have a plane to control?!" She warned him.

"Don't worry, Eugene took it over, but you have to know I don't love Amélie! And that I have to tell you something, no I have to show you something." He said on a serious tone, while walking towards her. He was standing very close upon her, but she didn't mind.

"What?" She wispered. She looked deep into his striking blue eyes. She wasn't afraid, he wouldn't do anything to her.

With no warning he smashed his lips against hers. Elsa was overwhelmed in shock, but she didn't rejected him, no she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt how his tongue touched hers. Jeez, he was more than a 'good kisser'. The mix of his Chanel perfume with his after shave, his messy hair that touched her forehead, his lips upon hers, she was so happy. She ran through his messy silvery hair.

They broke apart. "I had to do that." He wispered.

Elsa casted her eyes down, but Jack layed his hand under her chin, so she faced him.

"Elsa Winters, I love you with my whole heart. You are so beautiful, from the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. I can't express towards you how madly in love I'm with you and that I never do these interventions, and you make me feel on this moment like I'm a little school boy who asks his crush on a date like how we did in High School." He snickered.

Ellsa laughed. "I love you too Jack. I just didn't dared to tell you, I thought you didn't meant anything with it and-"

"Sssh, it's alright." He wispered and before they knew it their lips were upon eachother again for a passionate kiss. Elsa couldn't describe the happiness she felt.

The door of the cockpit opened, and they broke apart, hoping the person didn't saw them, but it was already too late, Eugene was standing in the doorway, wistleing.

"I see you finally confessed your love towards Elsa, Jackie, well it was about time, but yeah I just wanted to say, are you coming back we miss you in the cockpit." Eugene said with a smoulder and puppy eyes.

"I'm coming. After I'm finished with future Mrs. Frost here." He smirked and he kissed her passionate.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this! Tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, but it was this idea was too short for a story and a bit too long for a one shot, but I had to share it with you guys because, I want to be the first with this kind of idea! Don't forget to check out my other stories! REVIEW PLEASE DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A STORY WITH THIS IDEA?<strong>


	2. Au pair

ONE SHOT: Au pair, New York.

* * *

><p>A taxi stopped in front of a luxurious apartment complex in The Upper East Side. Inside sat a 20 year old woman from Paris, who was going to take care of the kids from Mr. And Mrs. Haddock as au pair.<p>

She stepped out of the yellow cap, and looked upon the huge luxurious apartment complex in front of her.

Her mouth opened in disbelieve how big it was. She could only stare, while her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. The voice of the taxi driver took her back to present.

"Miss, I have your suitcase." The taxi driver said, while handing it over to her.

"Thank you, here you are." She said, while giving a 100 dollar billet. "Hold the change." She said smiling. He was very nice.

"Thank you ma'am, I hope you have a pleasent stay in The Big Apple." He said with a friendly smile, stepped back into the yellow cap and drove away.

She layed her sand coloured Burberry trenchcoat on her Louis Vuitton suitcase. She came from Paris and grew up in wealth in the Seventh Arrondisement, one of the most luxurious Arrondisements with the most expensive apartments, with view upon Tour Eiffel, and close to Avenue Champs Elysées.

She inhaled through her nose, calmed herself down, took her suitcase and walked into the building, through the revolving door.

She walked into a lobby. Her mouth again fell open. She saw a crystal chandelier, hanging in front of the lobby, you had a white marmer reception, red carpet, red upholstered ornamental chairs, and so on.

It was clear very, very rich people lived here.

She walked towards the reception, a woman sat behind it, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was typing something on her computer. Elsa cleared her throat.

The woman looked up. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked with a friendly smile. Elsa looked upon her name tag. Her name was Rapunzel, what a beautiful name.

"Hello, I'm Elsa Winters, I'm going to be au pair for the family Haddock." She said a bit shy.

"Oh ofcourse! Mr. Haddock told me they expected a new au pair! I'll call them, so they know you arrived from Paris." She said.

Elsa nodded softly.

The woman picked up a phone on her desk, dialed some number. She looked to Elsa. She smiled, and Elsa smiled back.

"Hello Mr. Haddock, the new au pair arrived...yes, from Paris... Uh," Rapunzel layed her hand on the horn, and asked.

"Uh, could you say your name again please?" Rapunzel asked smiling.

"Elsa Winters." She wispered.

She looked up, and turned her head in the direction of the door when she felt a cold air flow from outside. The automatic revolving door opened, and a man walked into the lobby. He had silver/white hair, blue eyes, wore a suit, held leather computerbag in his hand, and the smell of an expensive after shave mixed with Bleu de Chanel perfume filled her nostrils. He couldn't be older than 26.

Elsa could only look in amazement at the man, that walked past her. Dang, he was handsome. She looked at him, from head to toe. She found the scientific evidence of perfection.

She got back to present when she realized she was impudently staring at him for the whole time. She felt she blushed and casted her eyes down. She mentally slapped herself.

'Sigh, Elsa you are certainly not making a fool of yourself.' A sarcastic voice said in her head sighed.

He winked at her, with a flirty smile, while he walked past her. Elsa blushed, casted her eyes down and stroked shy a strand of hair behind her ear. She heard the voice of her best friend, Amélie echoeing through her head.

'Do not be shy, back straight, chin up and look him straight in the eyes of the man, be flirty back, and don't forget, always play-hard-to-get.'

But before she could correct her attitude, he already walked past her. The whole situation happened in three seconds, but for her feeling she wanted that it lasted for an hour. He walked towards the elevator, at the end of the lobby.

"Elsa Winters, sir." Rapunzel said, who didn't even saw a glimp of the whole silent conversation between the two people. "Okay, I'll tel her, thank you." And she hung up the phone.

Elsa moved her head back to Rapunzel.

"Okay, so I called Mr. Haddock, and you are welcome! Take the elevator here, and press the button that leads to floor 49, apartment number 678." Rapunzel said smiling, while redirecting with her hand to the elevator.

"Okay, thank you." Elsa said smiling. She took her suitcase, grabbed her Burberry trenchcoat and walked towards the elevator. The handsome man already stood into the elevator and pressed a button.

She walked very fast, so the lift doors wouldn't close, but when she arrrived they were already closing.

The man looked up when he saw her walking very fast to get on time in the elevator, so he quickly pressed some button so the doors again opened.

Elsa thought she missed it, so she wanted to stop walking, but the man grabbed her by her arm, and carefully pulled her into elevator.

She blushed. "Thank you." She said, now looking in his striking blue eyes, lifting her chin, and straightened her back. She now did remember the words of her friend Amélie.

"You're welcome." He smiled, while he put his hands in his pocket. She looked at the lift buttons. He pressed floor 50, he had to live in the penthouse, jeez that apartment had to cost more than 17.000.000.

Suddenly wave of panic filled her, her suitcase with her trenchcoat were still standing outside the elevator. The doors again closed.

"M-my trenchcoat and suitcase!" She said in panic, and as fast as she could she pressed the button that the doors opened. She did it in so much rush, that she collapsed into him.

He catched her by grabbing her quickly by her arm in his reflex. She still fell upon him, and her head rested now on his chest.

She blushed furiously and they quickly broke apart. Both fell the awkward atmosphere that hung in the air. He scratched the back of his head.

"Excusé moi, monsieur!" She said, now automaticly switching to her comfortzone language.

She poked her head out of the elevator and as fast as she could she grabbed her suitcase and her precious trenchcoat. She casted her eyes down. She was making a total fool of herself. These upcoming minutes were going to be awkward, and how lucky was she they had to go all the way up to floor 49 and 50, #sarcasm.

"Vous êtes Française?" He asked in perfect French. She looked up. She didn't expected an answer, and she also didn't expected that he could speak French.

The lift door closed and she felt how they were lifted.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm French, but my parents send me to an international school, where you speak English. Thank you so much for catching me, monsieur!" She said, still furiously blushing.

It was clear he was surprised that she spoke English back. "Again, you're welcome, and be honest, I couldn't just let a beautiful woman like you fall?" He winked. "And, please don't call me monsieur, call me Jack. Jack Frost." He said, while he held out his hand.

They shook hands. "Elsa. Elsa Winters." She introduced herself.

"Doesn't sound French at all." He said businesslike.

"Yes, my father comes from America, my mother is a Française."

"I wonder if all the half-American, half-French womans are all beautiful angels like you." He said smirking. He was just flirting with her!

Elsa laughed, and flattered twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

Elsa smiled. "Is there a story behind that perfect French accent of you?" She asked flirty.

"Yes, I'm a lot in Paris, for business." He said, while leaning with his back against the wall.

"Paris? I lived there!" She said enthousiastic, when she heard the name her precious city where she lived her whole life.

"Lived?" He asked raising an eyebrow. While leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I live now in New York." She said. "Well actually I don't know for how long. Depends on if the kids like me."

"Kids?" He asked smiling. It was clear he was interested in her background story.

"I'm now the au pair of the family Haddock." She said smiling.

"Haddock? I wish you luck with Vera, their fifteen year old daughter. It's a real rebel." Jack laughed. "It's a copy of her mother, in looks and personality."

"Mother?" Elsa asked.

"Astrid Haddock-Hofferson, married with Hiccup Haddock, they live one floor under me." He smiled.

"You live in the fucking penthouse?" She asked in disbelieve. She inmediately covered her mouth in embarracement when she realized her bad language. Great, what should he think of her now? Like she was a slum slut who didn't got any education..

He laughed. "It's alright, yes I live in the fucking penthouse."

They both laughed.

"But, I heard that you lived in Paris. Where?-if I am allowed to ask that." He asked.

"In the Seventh Arrondisement." She said smiling.

"Hence the Louis Vuitton suitcase and the Burberry trench coat." He said, while he looked at the expensive suitcase and trenchcoat.

"Kind of." She smiled.

They heard a ping and soon the liftdoors opened. "Well Elsa, I hope I see you soon, why don't we catch up sometime? I'm very intersted if there is more background story behind the half Française with the Louis Vuitton suitcase and the Burberry trenchcoat." He smirked.

Elsa laughed. "Sure!" She said smiling and wanted to walk out of the elevator, but he stopped her.

"Don't you forget something?" He asked, while he handed her suitcase and trenchcoat over.

She mentally slapped herself. How could she again forget that?

"Thank you.-again." She mumbled in embarracement.

"It's alright." He winked. "Here's my card. Call me." He said, while revealing a card holder from his suit, opened it and quickly gave it to her.

Elsa nodded. "Bye!" She said waving, while stepping out of the elevator.

"Bye princess." He smirked and she saw how the lift door closed.

She walked further, towards apartment 675, 678, 679.

She stopped in front of a white door, with a golden doorknob, and the golden sign with the number 679 on it. She knocked and in seconds she heard a dog barking.

"Toohless! Don't bark, in your bench!" She heard a man voice saying. The dog stopped barking.

The front door opened and a man with brown hair, green eyes opened the door. He wore a suit. Before she could greet him, the dog who she just heard barking, ran out of the apartment, to greet the stranger.

It was a black Papillon or Continental Toy Spaniel dog. In France they called it a Épagneul Nain Continental. This dogbreed is famous because of his big ears, that looked like a butterfly. Marie Antoinette, the wife of Louis XVI had one in the 16th century. (Papillon is butterfly in French) ** (A/N) Search on google for this breed, it has the exact same ears as Toothless! Funny isn't it?**

Toothless jumped enthousiasticly up and down, while barking. Elsa bended to pet the dog. He licked in all it's happyness her hand. She laughed.

"Oh Toothless! Don't lick people! I'm so sorry for my unmannered dog." He said, while giving a playful glare at Toothless. It looked like Toothless understood him, because he whined and walked back inside.

"It's alright, we have a snow white kingsize poodle at home. His name is Olaf and also very playful." She smiled, while they shook hands.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself! Mr. Haddock, but please call me Hiccup." He said smiling. He looked very nice. She nodded.

She heard footsteps in the corridor, and a woman with blonde hair in braid and blue eyes walked into the doorway, next to Hiccup. This had to be his wife, because she was pregnant.

She held out her hand. "Astrid. Astrid Haddock-Hofferson, I'm the wife of Hiccup."

"Elsa. Elsa Winters." She said, while they shook hands.

"Come in, you probably have big jetlag." Hiccup said, while walking inside with his wife at his side. Elsa followed the couple.

For the fourth time that day, her mouth fell open. She was used to wealth, but this was insane! The apartment was beautiful equipped. White with wooden and sand coloured elements in it, a very luxurious kitchen with view upon Central Park, a huge dining table where ten people could sit at, the livingroom was very big with a glass coffee table, a very big flat screen tv that hung above the cimney, two sand coloured couches, and a huge soft carpet.

She came back to present, when Astrid asked something.

"Was it true? You come all the way from Paris? Oh, and do you want tea?" She asked, while walking to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Elsa nodded in response on both questions.

"Why did you left Paris?" Hiccup asked, while walking towards his wife to help her. "Astrid, let me do it, sit down dear." He said motherly.

"Hic! Because of I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm like a retired grandma!" Astrid defended herself.

"Yes I know, but you know what the doctor said; You have to rest more." He warned.

Astrid rolled with her eyes. "Sometimes, you are so motherly." She said, while she pinching his cheek.

"But that's what you like about me huh?" He said snickering, while he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Astrid smiled.

Elsa smiled when she saw the scene in front of her. A happily married couple with one kid, and the second on the way.

"Sit down please." Astrid said, while redirecting to the dining table. Elsa obeyed.

"How long are you pregnant? If I may ask that." Elsa asked casting her eyes down.

"Six months now." Astrid smiled, while looking at her stomach.

Hiccup walked towards Elsa with a tray in his hands with tea and cookies on it.

"But, why did you left Paris?" Hiccup asked, while sitting down next to his wife. He took her hand in hers.

Elsa took her tea from the tray and sipped some. "Oh, my mother thought it would be good to know how to handle uh... Kids. For later if I'm going to be a mum." She said quickly. "And, I wanted to leave Europe and see the world." She said matter-of-factly while stirring her tea with a little spoon.

The couple nodded in unison.

Everybody looked up when they heard footsteps walking into the dining room.

"That will be Vera." Astrid said sighing.

And indeed, a girl just like how Jack described it; walked into the room. A copy of her mother with her attitude her blue eyes. The only difference was that she has got the brown hair of her dad.

"Hey dear, this is the new au pair, Elsa. She came all the way from Paris." Hiccup said with a friendly smile.

Vera didn't even gave her a glance and kept on walking to the living room.

"She's a rebel." Astrid said wispering, when Vera was out of earshot.

"I know, Jack told me." Elsa said snickering.

Hiccup and Astrid gave eachother a glance. "I see you met Mr. Frost?" Hiccup said snickering, while eating his chocolate chip cookie.

"Yes, in the elevator. He is very nice!" Elsa said. She felt she blushed.

Astrid snickered. "Yes, he is indeed very nice, but also a huge flirt." She said on almost a warning tone.

"I know, he gave me his number." She said smiling.

Hiccup laughed. "I warn you, before you know it, he lures you in, and the next morning you are laying next to him." He said on a warned tone.

Elsa blushed. "I don't think he is capable of doing that to me." She said grinning.

"Never underestimate the power of Jack." Hiccup laughed. "He is a tycoon."

"But let's get back to business, I shall give you she scedule of when Vera has to go to sleep, eat, etc. etc. Now, shall I show you your room?" Astrid asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Astrid, remember of what the-"

"Of what the doctor said." Astrid ended his sentence on a irritated tone. "Jeez, someone here is overprotected." She sighed and walked stubborn towards Elsa's bedroom.

"Astrid! Now you are going to listen to me; you are going to sit down and do nothing okay?" Hiccup said dominant, while he took her by her arm.

Astrid sighed, but listened to her husband and sat down at the couch, with her arms crossed. "Toothless, come here, come to mummy." Astrid called her dog.

In seconds Toothless ran towards Astrid and jumped on the couch, and sat down at her lap.

"Come with me." Hiccup said. Elsa grabbed her suitcase and trenchcoat and followed him.

They entered a huge bedroom, with a kingsize bed, with a huge carpet under it, a closet, a flat screem tv and a little tiny balcony with black steel pipes, which were curled into ornamental arrows. The balcony was so small, you couldn't stand on it. The balcony door was open and the curtains moved in rhythm with the gentle breeze.

"So, this is where you are sleeping. If there are any problems, tell me please." Hiccup said.

Elsa nodded.

Hiccup looked upon his watch. "Have to go now, I have a meeting." He said and walked out of the room.

Elsa picked up her suitcase and trenchcoat and put it on the bed. She began unpacking her stuff and in fifteen minutes, she was done. She collapsed on the bed and looked at her phone.

She now remembered Jack gave his number to her. She searched for the card in her trenchcoat, but she couldn't find it. Did she lost it? Great...

She wanted to meet him, wanted to know more about the mysterious handsome billionaire that lived one floor above her. Maybe his bedroom was exactly above hers. The idea gave her a smile. So he wasn't as far as remoted from him as she thought. She looked at the ceiling above her. Weird how people can live one floor above you with a total different life.

Well, this was a good excuse to meet him. She lost her card, yes that was it. In spite of the jetlag, she raised and walked out of the bedroom. Vera was sitting at the dining table, doing some stuff on her mobile, and Astrid was watching tv with a sleeping Toothless on her lap.

"I'm going to meet the eh, neighbours." She said quickly.

Astrid looked up from watching tv. "Elsa, just say Jack, I know you plan." She smiled devious.

Elsa blushed. How could she know that?

"I have to say, your taste in men is good, but don't forget what Hiccup and I said huh?" She winked.

"No, I eh, won't forget." She said quickly and walked out of the apartment, into the elevator. In seconds she arrived at the 50th floor and the elevator doors opened.

'Shoot! How could she know where he lived?' She thought.

But to her relief, she saw there was only one apartment at the penthouse floor. Jeez, his apartment had to be more than huge.

She stood in front of the door. She sighed. Why was she here? What could she say without making a fool of herself again? What would he think of her? Stupid twenty year old au pair from Paris, who number 100 was, who has kind of a crush on him.

Just when she wanted to turn around, the door opened and she looked up.

His eyes widened when he saw her. "Elsa? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Elsa felt busted and she was blushing furiously now. "I uh, I lost your card with your number and I wanted to get to know you better and ah, yeah..." She trailed off.

"Oh, come in! I could use some company!" He offered smiling. Elsa followed him and she walked into the most luxurious penthouse she ever saw in her life. And she thought the apartment of Astrid and Hiccup was huge, modern and expensive. There was a huge glass wand, so you had a beautiful view upon Central Park and the skyline.

"O my-"

"Fucking god?" He ended smirking, while walking to his huge double door freezer.

Elsa laughed. "Kind of. But wow Jack, this is so... Cool, luxurious, beautiful, modern... I have no words for it." She sighed, while walking towards him.

He revealed a bottle of champagne, while turning around. He could only smile. He put the bottle of champagne on the counter, walked towards a wall full of cupboards, opened a cupboard, picked two champagne glasses out of it, walked back to the counter, picked a corkscrew from the drawer under the counter, and opened the champagne bottle.

Elsa let out a little scream, when the cork came loose and shot against the ceiling.

"Don't be scared." He snickered.

"I-I'm n-not." She stammered trying to pull herself together, but she miserablely failed.

He smirked. "I see." He winked, while filling the champagne glasses. He handed one over to her.

Elsa looked at the alcoholic yellow like beverage with some bubbles, springing up to the suface in her glass.

"B-but Jack? Why this? Why are you doing this, you don't know me very well... I'm not really an expert in all the 'wine things', but I can tell this is bloody expensive champagne." She stammered, still refusing to sip some of the probably 80 dollar beverage in her glass.

"I know." He shrugged, while sipping some. He leaned against the counter.

"A-and you don't care about the eh- money?" She said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"No, why should I?" He asked snickering.

Elsa was silent. She didn't had the guts to ask more, but she had to know one more thing.

"Eh Jack, how did you become all this." She said.

"This?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"You know, flirty rich billionaire, who offers a woman who he doesn't know that well very expensive champagne?" She said smirking.

"Oh, I'm an actor." He said shrugging.

"W-what?" She gasped. How couldn't she know?

"Huh? But I thought that Jack Frost-"

"Had brown hair and brown eyes? Yeah, but I dye my hair white and my blue eyes are lenses."

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm currently playing in a soap that's been filmed in Paris, and my character has this whole 'look', and I'm heading off to Paris next morning. BTW, the show is called Frostbites, it's about a man who has two sides. One side he acts like prince charming, sweet, mesmerizing, intriguing and so on, and the other side reveals a cold, dominant, actually pretty dangerous man who knows exactly what he wants. He is part of the cops, but he doesn't know that one case will change his life for ever and that a big family mystery will be unriddled." He said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good, so what about these two sides?" Elsa asked.

"The character is very interesting. It acts like a mirror." He said, now looking deep into her eyes. He walked towards her and put the glass of champagne on the counter.

"What?" She asked, not understanding where this was going to. She also put her glass of champagne on the counter.

"This certain person acts how his people act around him. When the people act agressive, he acts too like that, when they have fear, he is too, but he pulls himself together and with his family, his wife who is always very caring, he is too, his kids who are playful, he is too. He is a very interesting character."

"That's cool.." Elsa said softly. "But what about his true self?"

"I waited untill you were going to ask that. Well, the only scene where he acts like himself, is when he looks in his own reflection." Jack ended almost wispering.

Elsa listened very carefully and when he spoke out the last words it was silent. She was standing in the apartment of a famous actor who she didn't knew? Dang, why did she had to live in France? I bet whole America knows him.

"So Snowflake, what about you? I'd like to know more about you." He asked, now clearing his throat and starting a new conversation topic.

"Me? There's not much to know about me, look at me." She said, crossing her arms and averting her gaze from his striking blue eyes.

"I do." He wispered, now placing his hand under her chin and lifiting it.

Elsa looked up. She didn't knew what to answer, neither look.

"Let's go in the jacuzzi." He suggested.

"You have a-"

"Follow me." He said grinning, while walking towards a glass door, that leaded to outside, where a jacuzzi was seated on a terrace with view upon the skyline of New York.

"You keep on surprising me." She sighed, now stopping with walking. She ran through her hair.

"I know, huh." He smirked. "I'll put on some swimwear, be right back princess." He said and walked back inside.

Elsa plopped down at some wooden loungechair. And she thought Paris was all glamour...

Five minutes later he came back, with his swimwear on. Elsa saw his abs, got damn he was more than hot now...

He brought the champagne glasses with him, and stepped into the jacuzzi.

"Come here." He said smirking.

"But Jack I don't have any swimwear with me.- ofcourse." She said blushing.

"Should that be a problem? Just throw your clothes off." He shrugged.

"What?! No, I-I don't even know you so well." She stammered, trying to find an excuse. She raised, and crossed her arms. It was already a miracle she had the guts to come to his penthouse.

"Should that be a problem?" He asked smirking.

Elsa was blown away by his cheekyness. She walked towards him and sat down at the ground, next to the jacuzzi. "Oh well, I think so, but... I don't know it's just weird."

"Should that be a problem?" He smirked again.

Elsa laughed, but before she could react he grabbed her arms and dragged her jnto the jacuzzi.- with all her clothes on.

She felt how the 35 degrees water hit her body, how her clothes were drowned, how waterdrops fell upon her face. And she felt how she bumped into Jack.

She screamed. "Jackson Overland Frost, you are so dead!" She laughed, while splashing water into his face.

"Well, I thought you don't want to go into the water without clothes, so I thought, then with." He said, laughing while she still splashed water in his face. He raised, stepped out of the jacuzzi, and grabbed a bucket that stood in the corner of the terrace.

Elsa cocked and eyebrow. What was his plan?

He walked expressionless towards her, sat in a kneeling position, filled the bucket with water and with no warning he threw it over her.

She gasped for air, coughing, but also laughing.

"Payback time Winters, you should've known better." He smirked, while also laughing.

She grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him into the jacuzzi. He stil laughed.

"I thought Françaises from the 7th arrondisement were behaving perfect, were calm and classy?" He teased, while he came closer. There was a devious sparkle in his blue eyes, she liked a lot.

Elsa sticked out her tongue. Jack laughed.

"But Elsa, tell me more about yourself." He said, now sitting next to her. He handed the champagne glass over to her."Well, I am 20 years old, come from Paris, lived in the seventh arrondisement,-"

"I know, I know, but tell me something about you personality, and your favorite quote." He said, now becoming more serious.

"Well, I'm actually pretty calm, I can be very cold and a bitch who acts like she doesn't care, but she does. She is also very protective, kind of a rebel, and deep inside she does have a heart. She's as sweet as pie, but if you break her heart, she turns cold as ice." She said sighing.

"Sounds good." He said, smiling.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, now coming even more closer. "And the quote?" He asked.

"L'amour est un jeu veulent jouer?" She said.

"Love's a game wanna play? You surprise me, princess." He said impressed.

Elsa smirked. "Play with me?" She grinned.

"Yes." He wispered, and bended, just like she. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She ran through his hair. A few seconds later, she want to break apart, but he placed gentle his hand behind her head, so he pushed her even more into his lips. Elsa felt electricity, she felt it even in her toes, it was so strong, and god he was such a good kisser.

They broke apart. Jack smiled, just like Elsa.

"Elsa Winters you are under arrest." He wispered.

"What? Sorry what do you mean?" She asked confused, while taking distance from him.

"You stole something from me." He said, on a serious, almosf angry tone.

"Jack! I swear I didn't! What should I steal from you, I mean what did I stole from you?" She said in panic.

He came closer, and bended untill his messy hair touched her forehead. He wispered huskily.

"My heart."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think about it? Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	3. My boyfriend is a what?

**Hey everybody! This oneshot will be about Jelsa Vampire! This going to be an AU modern setting! BTW Elsa and Jack already have a ****relationship**** here!**

**ONESHOT: My boyfriend is a what?**

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION AND DATE: New York, Halloween.<strong>

**JACK'S POV:**

I knew it, tonight was the **right** moment. I was going to tell her the secret I kept from her for all these two years that we are in a relationship. The secret that I am a half-vampire. Half? My father is one, and my mother is well eh, normal? But still in the best way.

You can already guess how I look: Pale skin, eyes where you can endlessly look in without ever finding the truth in it, and with that devious sparkle in it and I had white hair that shimmered in the bright moonlight. You forget one thing, you probably think. What about the sharp, well-known fangs? Well you see, I don't have them, and that's exactly why I am not accepted in the whole vampire 'society'. Is that the only reason? Well no, I also can handle sunlight and day, although I prefer the night.

I **love** it how the moonlight shines down upon me in all it's glory, I **love** the mystery that the night brings within, although I feel stuck between two worlds. Am I human? Am I a vampire? I don't know. I want to find it out, but how? I don't know. Who chose me, to be like this? It's my fear that I will never know why I am so different, why am I never fully accepted, although I always was the most popular boy in highschool, but still, that was the reason why I was always so popular. Jack Frost the mysterious, flirty, charming boy with the snowwhite hair, pale skin and the devious sparkle in his eyes.

I felt anxious. What if she think I'm a monster? I don't know if I had to tell her. Okay Jack, think why you should have to and then you are going to argue with yourself why not:

1. You can't keep it away from her, she has the right to know it. _Okay, but what if she isn't the one? The one you are going to marry? What if she breaks up, and then she still knows everything, or you have to kill her by putting your fangs in her throat, but oh yeah that's true, you don't have them._

_2. _Maybe one day, you can't contain yourself anymore and will you grab her by her shoulders, pin her against the wall and even when you don't have fangs, you'll find a way to taste her blood. _Okay, that's true you have kind of a desire for blood sometimes, but generally you can live without it. kind of... Ugh, maybe you are right, sometimes you can't contain yourself._

_3. _I can't keep it for myself anymore. _You are a half-vampire, not a real one, come on! You can handle daylight, and you don't have fangs. _But I still have a high desire for blood, and I look like one.

I was walking through my room in panic, while running through my hair. Tell it or not? I sighed. This night it was Halloween, and guess what, I was going as a vampire. I was not going to dress like an idiot with a black cape and shit, no I only had to put on fangs, fake ofcourse and a black suit. I was standing in the mirror, and again there are strange things happening with me. In the daylight I am able to see my reflection, but as soon as the moonlight was breaking through the clouds and shone down upon me, I couldn't see anything. This time I saw nothing, so you can imagine in which situation I was. Hoping that my beautiful girlfriend wouldn't notice it.

My girlfriend, Elsa was the most beautiful, best, kindest, and actually smartest woman I've ever known. We met in a bar two years ago, when I was drinking something with my friends as just another normal twenty-four year old. I was just sitting there, when _she_ walked in. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes like a blue lagune, also a pale skin, and _dang _I am sure love on first sight existed. And then I was talking about from my side. She, on the contrary, didn't even looked at me, and when I said something to her, she ignored me. Do you think I accept that?! Huh, never reject a Frost! When she wanted to walk away, I grabbed her by her wrist and said that she was the best girl I've ever known when I came to playing 'hard-to-get'. She laughed, and almost litterly, the ice between us broke. We talked the whole evening, and when she wanted to go, I asked her if she wanted to go home with me, with no bad itentions or something, just drinking some wine, but everybody knows how this evening ended, and after that she was my girlfriend. First it wasn't serious, just toying around and harmless fun, but after a year I confessed my love for her, and the rest is history.

I looked on the clock on the wall. It was ten P.M. and we would meet about now, at her apartment. I walked as fast as I could towards the corridor, grabbed my coat from the coatstand and walked towards the most nearby subway. I waited patiently and before I knew it, the Q arrived and I stepped inside of it, and sat down.

Ten minutes I arrived at her apartment in the Upper East Side. Elsa's parents were very rich, and she inherted a lot of their **money** when they died on a terrible plane crash. This was the time where I could show her we weren't and _oh boy_, I hated this word 'friendswith-benefits'. I supported her in those hard times, and that was the moment she realized that I wasn't here to have what the whole 'mankind' wants, but that I **loved** her with whole my heart.

I stepped out of the subway and before I knew it, I arrived at her apartment. I knocked on the door and, there she was; my angel. Litterly. She wore a white ruffled dress, and was barefeeted. It was perfect, no stupid wings, or a round crown on top of her head, no she was damn gorgeous like this.

I heard the song _Thinking Out Loud_ playing in her apartment.

_Baby now, take me into your _**_loving_**_ arms. _

''Jack!'' She said happy, before pressing her lips on mine. She layed her arms in my neck.

_kiss me under the light of a thousend stars_

I picked her up, bridal style. She layed her head on my chest.

_Oh, _**_darling_**_ place your hand on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud._

I put her on the couch and sat down next to her, thinking it would be the best to tell her right now. Elsa looked up when we broke apart, and that I didn't kissed her back. She layed restlessly her hands on her lap.

''Hey! I see you have fangs! O my god you are a vampire that's so cool!'' She said, while almost jumping on my lap, so she had a better view. I hope the same way when I tell her.

I smiled, so my fangs were showed. ''Oh Jack, and the fun thing is that also it fits you!'' She smiled, still facinated.

''Why would you think that?'' I asked, on a careful way, but also with a slight suspicion in it.

''Your looks, kind of.'' She smiled innocent. ''Oh, do you want something to drink? What about wine?''

I nodded. She raised and walked towards the kitchen. I watched her, and still after all those years, I could endlessly watch her. Just the way she walks is enough to get my attention.

She opened the cupboard and revealed two wineglasses. Just when she wanted to walk to the counter, I heard how the two glasses collapsed on the floor, breaking in thousend pieces. Elsa screamed in pain; She was standing in the glass shards.

''Elsa!'' I said worried, raising my voice, while walking to my crying girlfriend. The tears ran down her cheek.

''J-Jack, I-I'm blee-bleeding.'' She cried. Oh no, not now please, but before I knew it the smell of blood filled my nostils. As a vampire, our olfactory sense is better developed. I felt how my brain was overpowered by my instinct, I not just wanted blood now, I need it.

I took a step back in fright, afraid so I would hurt her. My instinct sreamed that I had to grab her, pin her against the wall and find a way to get that delicious blood out of her, but the other voice screamed I had to stay away from her. Before I could react, I followed my instinct, walked towards her, grabbed her by her shoulders, pinned her against the wall. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe for my idea, I could only think of her blood.

She screamed in fright when I grabbed her, and struggled against me, but I was stronger. ''Jack! What are you doing?! Jack, I'm scared! Let me go!'' She cried, still trying to loosen herself from my grip.

I instinctively pulled her head to the side, so her neck was exposed and put my fangs nearby her neck. I was under hypnose, for my feeling.

''Jack! I know you are dressed as a vampire, but please let me go! You don't have to act like one and I- AUCH!'' She shrieked. I already bite in her neck, something I inmediately regretted. I tasted a drop of blood on my tongue, so that finally my desire for blood reduced. I suddenly felt the guilt that was filling my heart. It looked like I finally woke up, and could think. I took a step back, and covered my mouth in shock, while my eyes widened. What have I done?!

I saw how my girlfiend, leaned against the wall with her back and how she slowly began to sat down on the ground, crawling herself up into a ball, and crying.

''Elsa please I, I have to tell you something and I...'' I didn't knew what to do, say, behave... I wanted to walk towards her, but she stopped me by yelling.

''Stay away from me! Just stay away!'' She cried, but I didn't. I had to do it, tell her my secret, I couldn't just let her go and act like a total ass. I sat down next to her on the ground, pulled her in for a hug and kissed the crown of her head. She sobbed in my chest. ''Sshh, I have to tell you something Elsa. Something very important but you have to keep it a secret.'' I wispered.

''O-okay?'' She cried. ''But why did you bite me I-''

''Sssh, Let's talk on the couch.'' I said, while picking her up, bridal style and put her on the couch. ''listen, before you are going to yell at me, scream, hit me, run away, etc. Please let me talk untill I'm finished. promise?''

Elsa nodded. ''Okay, so I am... I am a half-vampire. This is not a joke, I mean it. My father is one, but my mother is human. I feel stuck between two worlds because I don't know what I am. I have the looks of a vampire, only I don't have fangs by myself, and as you know, I can handle daylight, So I am litterly a half-vampire, and that's also why I am not accepted into the whole 'society', and why my dad left my mom. I should've been his proud, but in his eyes I am a fool, who doesn't belong annywhere. Why am I still a vampire is because I still have a high desire for blood. When I smell it, see it, I can't think anymore, just of that I want that persons' blood.''

Elsa crawled to the other side of the couch, scared to death. ''Elsa it's okay! I won't hurt you, It's only when I see blood.'' I said. ''And did I ever hurt you before this? No. And please don't think that I'm a monster! Elsa I **love** you and I want to marry you, have a family, I- I can't live without you, I... need you.'' I begged.

''For my blood isn't it?'' She scoffed.

''No! Not for that! Please believe me Elsa! I mean with what I just said!'' I said, now raising so I was standing in front of her. '' I want to marry you, I want you to be my soulmate, my everything, I want you to be my wife.'' I said while throwing his hands in the air.

Elsa was silent, but then spoke. ''I... I also want to marry you, and have a.. a family with you but.. Will our kids also be... v-vampires?'' She said, still scared.

''I don't know.'' I wispered worried, while running through my hair.

''I **love** you Jack, and yes, maybe I... I am a bit scared of you now, but I trust you when you say that you won't bite me, neither the kids.'' She said on a warning tone. ''Do you promise?''

''I promise.'' I said, now sitting next to her and taking her hand. I pulled her in for a kiss. ''Elsa?'' We broke apart.

''Yes?''

''Will you be mine for ever?'' I asked. Elsa looked questioning at me. ''I am immortal, and you not, so that means that someday you die, and I not. What I am going to ask you is serious. Do you want to become a vampire?'' He asked.

Elsa looked deep into my eyes. I inmediately regret that I asked it, ofcourse wouldn't she wanted to become a monster like me. I casted my eyes down. She cupped my cheek, and I looked up.

''Bite me, and now for real.'' She smiled. I couldn't believe what she said, but I willingly obeyed, and before I knew it, my sharp fangs were in her neck. There was a method and a special way to bite someone if you want that person to become a vampire, and I did that now. I heard how she wimpered in pain, when I put my fangs in her neck and tasted her blood. I didn't want to hurt her but this was the only way, so we could stay together for ever. We broke apart, and I looked at her. Her eyes had the same shimmering as mine, her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow, and to my surprise, she had fangs!

She smashed her lips upon mine and we kissed passionate.

I was the happiest man on earth, she won't leave me, she won't. She will stay with me, and will be mine. For ever.

**I hope you liked it! I am sorry English isn't my mother language, and I am not an expert when it comes to 'vampire stuff', so please don't throw flames at me! did you like the way it ended? Should this become a full fanfiction, but with a slihtly different plot line? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The real showbizz world

**Hey everyone! Saw a comment where somebody liked the idea of Jack being a bit of a 'tycoon', well here it is! And he is a true rich conceited jerk first, but he will thaw a bit haha! You'll read what will happen/who is what ;)**

* * *

><p>She was sitting in front of a mirror with all those lamps around it, while her hair and make-up was done by stylists.<p>

She was invited to be a guest on a Late Night Talkshow, who was going to be streamed live from New York. She flew all the way with her private jet from LA to NY. She was a famous singer, since when her album named '_Frostbites_' came out and with that she released a single named _'Let it go'_ she was a number 1 hit inmediately. Now it is two years later and she is still at the top of the rankings and everybody still sang it.

Her life changed drasticly from that one number. She was in one snap a famous person, was super rich, was invited at the VMA's, always had papparazzi around her, was standing in gossip magazines, she was invited as VIP at shows and of course- she was invited at Late Night shows like this.

It was all what she wanted, but she was often very tired from all the busy days and most of the times her visagists had to cover the bags under her eyes. She was invited to talk about her new album that will revealed, and what everybody interests even more is that there is one duet number with a Dylan of Aragon, also a famous singer. Huge rumours are spreading, who aren't even true.

**FLASHBACK:**

She was sitting on the couch, Whatsapping with Dylan, while her three years younger sister, Anna next to her was watching tv, while stuffing impudently her face full with popcorn.

Anna was constantly bored zapping. "Thwere Iws nowthwing own thwe televiswon." She said, while eating at the same time. Some popcorn was shot through the room while she spoke.

Elsa laughed. "Go watch a movie then." She shrugged, while again concentrating her on her screen.

Anna swallowed. "No, too lazy to raise and walk all the way to the dvd station." She sighed, and again zapped. In one second Anna almost screamed. She raised and jumped up and down on the couch. "O MY GOD ELSA! ELSA! That is Jack Frost on his Late Night Show!" Anna almost screamed.

Elsa looked up. Jack Frost the hansome, charming presenter from a very popular Late Night Talkshow which show was streamed live from New York?

"Yeah right, it's just him." Elsa shrugged quickly as nonchalant as possible.

"Elsa it's fucking JACK FROST!" Anna fangirled. "Come on watch with me!"

"He is just spreading rumours who aren't even true!" Elsa said. "And he's being payed very well for it though." She ended mumbleing. She again headed to Whatsapp Dylan.

Anna let herself fall on the couch, grabbed a cushion, hugged it and fangirled in it, nut you could only hear muffled words. "Hews swho fweaking hawndswhome." Anna sighed, still hugging the pillow and covering her mouth with it.

"Someone in here has a crush." Elsa sang.

Anna ignored her and again stuffed her mouth full with popcorn. Suddenly she chocked like an idiot. "ELSA!" She chocked. "He's talk-" and she chocked again. "Talking about.." And again. "YOU!" She ended.

"WHAT?!" Elsa exclaimed. She Whatsapped to Dylan she would be right back soon, grabbed the remote controll and turned up the volume. Soon Jack's-in Anna's opinion, handsome face appeared on the screen and began with talking.

"_The famous singer Elsa Winters, who sang 'Let it go' and became in one snap a rich billionaire superstar and loved by everyone, performed yesterday live at the well-known and fabulous VMA's_."

"Thank good this starts good." Elsa sighed.

"_But, now is the question, was she playbacking?"_ Jack said, while raising an eyebrow at the camera.

"WHAT?!" Anna and Elsa exclaimed in unison.

"_Our loyal reporter Toothiana was yesterday at the VMA's, Tooth what did you saw? Any sighns of playbacking?"_ Jack said, while he turned himself to he screen behind him, where a woman with black hair and feathery extentions on appeared.

"_Well Jack, we did saw some sighns of playbacking, and not to forget, this almost couldn't be performed live, because it was so good._"

"I wasn't playbacking!" Elsa defended herself to the screen.

"_And not to forget the incidents with the famous singer Dylan of Aragon." Jack said, while he turned his handsome face to the camera, cocked an eyebrow with an everlasting s_mirk and folded his hands.

"For fucks sake, where is he talking about?!" Anna yelled in disbelieve.

"_Look at these pictures of Elsa and Dylan, together walking on Fifth Avenue;_" She saw how pictures of them appeared on the screen. Elsa and Dylan walking together on Fifth Avenue, laughing, helding hands, while they both wore black sunglasses, so the papparazzi recognize see them, and if, that the flashes didn't bothered them. "_Our beautiful Ice Queen just buyed a new Louis Vuitton bag, or was it gentlemen Dylan who bought it for her?"_ An other bunch of picturs appeared on the screen with her and Dylan, eating things in restaurants, hugging and as icing on the cake, the photo she put on Instagram, while she kissed his cheek with the _#happyiceeatingsoulmates, #thecolddoesntbothersusanyway_ under it and most important: #_loveisanopendoor_ under it.

She now realized how her actions were. 'Love is an open door' was the name of the duet they were secretly writing for her new album, but of course, the media would take this very seriously.

"We are working on that duet, of course we are spending time together, and I'm not in a fucking relationship with him!" Elsa defended herself.

"_Some even say that Dylan is going to propose her._" Jack said with his everlasting sexy smirk, while wiggleing his eyebrows.

Tooth laughed. "_I wonder when the baby comes_."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Elsa yelled, while jumping up from the couch. "We didn't even really kissed!" She defended herself.

Anna raised an eyebrow with a suspecting smirk.

"Okay, once." Elsa confessed, while blushing. "B-But we didn't do anything!" She added.

_"Okay, now enough about future Mrs Frost, our president North-" _

Elsa turned off the tv, so the screen turned black and plopped down on the couch, while running through her hair.

Anna sighed. "Wow that was deep stuff."

"I heard he just divorced from his wife Rapunzel, and no, we don't hear anything about that." Elsa groaned through gritted teeth. "Fuck that Jack!" She groaned while throwing her pillow at the screen.

**END FLASHBACK.**

And two days later she was called by the one and only Mr Frost, who asked her if she wanted to be his special guest that Friday. She first said 'no', but- and she didn't know how he managed it, after three hours calling, she said 'yes' with a heavy sigh, and now here she was, being make-uped by three visagists at the same time, one doing her hair, one her make-up, and one is choosing what she had to wear.

"Purse your lips for me please, so I can put on your lipgloss." The visagist said. She had brown hair and was very beautiful, or how you say in French 'Belle'. She loved French, and could speak it fluently, after her parents divorced and she got an au-pair at home with her father who was from France.

"Lift your chin, so I can reach the crown of your head." Her stylist who did her hair said at the same time. She was Asian and had black hair.

"Do you like pastel blue or pastel pink better as colour of your dress?" Her clothes stylist said. She came from the Middle-East, because she just said she moved from Dubai to New York and had a bit of a tan with long black hair into a bublle ponytail.

Elsa tried to obey all at the same time, and answer, but it was too much for her. She felt how her head was pulled back, because the stylist who did her hair was curling her hair and pinning the curled hair on her head with bobbypins, the visagist was doing her make-up, while she had to close one eye, so she could do her eyeshadow, and the stylist who chose her outfit, was constantly walking circles around her with all kinds and shades of colours, trying to see which was perfect for her.

Everybody talked at her at the same time, and she felt dizzy, stressed, anxious, nervous, and tired. Before she could hold back, and how her father always told her 'conceal don't feel' she was crying her eyes out and burrieing her face in her hands, while her shoulders jolted uncontrollablely.

"Jasmine! See what you did, you made her feel anxious by the way you walked circles like an idiot around her with all these clothes and now I have to put on her make up all over new." Her visagist sighed, while she grabbed a tissue and removed the anticipated make-up.

The door of her changing room opened, and everybody looked up, just like she. Jack Frost was standing in the doorway, while he poked his head inside the room with a gracious smile. "Hey ladies, show begins in 45 minutes, will you-" He looked up when he saw Elsa. He walked inside the room, to her.

"Well, well, well _dear_, what happened?" He asked gentlemen, while he kneeled down, so he was on eye-heigt with her. He stroked her cheek and wiped a tear away. It was clear her visagists were jealous they didn't get the same special treatment as Elsa.

"Ladies, leave the room, I'm going to have a little talk with our Ice Queen." He said charming.

"But we have to-" Her visagist began, but Jack cut her off.

"Belle, leave the room, all of you." He said dominant. With a heavy sigh the girls left and when the door closed, she began crying again.

"I-I fe-feel str-stressed, tired, anxious, I-I do-don't know wh-what to do any-anymore." She sobbed. "M-maybe I should just stop! Maybe then I won't be so tired anymore and restless and-"

Jack snapped with his fingers in fron of her face. "Don't you see?! You never get off this train. Every year, every day, people want to know hiw you are doing, how you and Dylan are doing, every year, evey day, people want to know your private life and you just have to accept it, live with it and fucking go on."

Elsa looked up, her eyes bloodshot, while the hot tears ran down her cheek.

Jack raised, grabbed the hot iron and began curling her hair. She looked up. "Oh _sweetheart_, showbizzworld is hard, I know, but you know every thing comes with a price, take it or leave it." He shrugged with a fake smile, while she saw how a hot curl fropped in front of her face. She blew it away.

"I'm not ready for this Jack! I can't do this!" She sighed trembling. "I'm not perfect I'm not-"

"Listen _Darling_, this is not a support group, 'kay?" He layed his hands dominant on her shoulders, while standing behind her. He kneeled down, so his lips were on the same height as her ear. She could feel his messy hair touching the side of her head.

"You are so beautiful Elsa, so famous, and have so much power." He wispered. She stared at him in the mirror. He looked incisively at her, with a devious sparkle in his eyes, she smelled his heavy after shave mixed with Bleu de Chanel perfume, but then she felt how his hand trailed from her shoulder, to her neck, and down. A shiver ran down her spine. She could only watch in fear, and she followed with her eyes in ghe mirror, where Jack's hand trailed very slowly to, while he kept on staring at her, never averting his gaze. She gasped, and closed her eyes.

He then layed his hand under her chin, and turned her head, so she looked in his eyes. "But you are too sweet, too cute and fragile for this world, but I," and he came closer to her face, and smiled charming at her. "I can help you." He wispered.

She trembled when he bended an before she knew it, his lips were on hers for a passionate kiss. His hands cupped her breast, his tongue touched hers, glided over hers, how they were in an un-explained kind of dance, and she was overwhelmed, but most of all shocked.

She released herself and thew him off her. First thing she did was giving him a bitchclap. Jack groaned in pain, and placed his hand on his painful cheek.

"You dick-head!" She yelled at him. Grabbing her when she was at her weakest, loser.

"You just slapped my million-dollar face where I have to present live myself on at tv in half an hour." He warned her.

She groaned. "You selfish, stupid, conceited-"

"Conceited what?!" He shot warningly at her, while walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the chair where she sat on, so she raised and was on eye-height with him. "Say it, say what I am." He wispered cold.

"You conceited jerk." She wispered. "You are a conceited jerk who spreads rumours about people who aren't even true, I didn't playbacked, I am not in a relationship with Dylan, there won't come any baby, so please shut up with this stupid Talk Show of you! No wonder you divorced from your wife who wants to live with such a jerk!" She yelled at him.

He lashed out to hit her, and she felt how he slapped her. She cried in pain and the tears ran down her cheek. "You don't know nothing about my situation, so don't judge about it, because you are just a stupid, childish, naïve twenty year old little girl who has to know her place in life." He shot at her.

"All the time I was right. You are just loved because of that face of you, the charming Jack Frost with that smirk, but actually you are nothing more, than a selfish dick-head who isn't so charming from the inside, but no, he knows how to hide his true self under that acted mask if you." She shot back and turned around, to do her hair all by herself.

He observed her in silence, she felt how his glare stinged in her back, but she didn't care. She resumed curling her hair.

"You'll pay for what you said, Sweetheart." He wispered cold, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Elsa was done with make up, hair and outfit, so she sat on comfterble couches in the studio, behind the camera's watching how Jack was co-operating with the camera men, crew, preparing for the live show.<p>

He sat behind his table, with the logo _A wold of Frost_, how his show was called, was engraved in it and it illuminated out of the woodentable. He sat in a chair behind it, reading some papers, she couldn't see what, while his visagist did his make up.

"More foundation, because you can still see that bruise that Mrs Winters caused." He said, while shotting a glare at her while he said it. He visagiste nodded and applied more foundation on his face.

Elsa sticked her tongue out to him. Jack also sticked his tongue out to her sith a cold face, while the visagist applied his make up. They looked like six year olds, but she didn't cared.

"Jack, could you say your opening sentence please?" The director asked.

Jack nodded and in one second his cold, bored and conceited face, replaced for that well-known acted charming smirk. "_Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to our new Late Night Show, A world of Frost, I have a special guest tonight, say hello to my new best friend, Elsa Winters._" He said with that well-known Hollywood a fake smile. She had to admit it, he was so good in acting and meaning not even a _fucking_ word of what he said.

"Perfect, perfect, you're dismissed, I see you in ten minutes back for check up, last make-up check, camera check, microphone check, etc." The director said.

Jack nodded, raised from his chair and walked to Elsa with a pile of papers in his hands.

He threw the papers binded into a map to her head. She catched it. "What is this?!" She said while she flipped the pages.

"Learn this." He groaned, while sitting down next to her.

"Why?"

"Because I say so my Ice Queen." He snapped at her.

"This is a script." She said coldly, now looking at him.

"Congratulations you see that." He said sarcasticly.

"I'm not going to learn this!" She said stubborn.

"And why not than?" He shot warningly at her.

"Because then it's going to be as fake as your nose job." She snapped at him. **(A/N) Oh, snap XD **

"Elsa, walk out of this studio, do what you want but I will make up my own rumour why our famous Ice Queen couldn't come and I swear, the rumour won't be fun." He wispered huskily.

Elsa could only shiver.

"And wasn't this what you wanted from since you were little huh? Since our Ice Queen was a beautiful little six year old girl who dreamed to have this carreer? Being famous, having a lot of money, being on tv, having fans?" He asked on a childosh tone.

Suddenly he grabbed her by her shoulders. Her eyes widened. "Well, then I will get you out of yout dreams Princess, welcome to the real world and live with it, cause listen Elsa, the rules in the Showbizz are clear: I don't work with _you_, you work with _me_." He wispered, while stroking her cheek.

"Now learn this script and nothing will be wrong, you will be loved, and-"

"I don't want to be a part of this business."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, then I shall tell you something Elsa, there are more than a million girls out there, who are begging, dreaming to have a carreer like you, and there are a million of girls out there who are begging to be in the position you are now, and what does our rebel of a willful Queen do? She says she doesn't want to act, she says she doesn't want to play fake, well Elsa it's time to wake up." Jack said, while raising his voice.

"This is the world you have been dreaming of since your childhood, okay? It's not a fairytale it's hateable." He said on an irritated tone. "I hate it too." He added sighing.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "W-what? You hate it too? What do you mean?"

"My ex-wife Rapunzel, you know her, she was working with him in a movie, Tangled or something, and now they are in a relationship. I'm broken okay, but I just can't afford it to be weak. I have to put on a mask, fake smile, pretend like I'm fine, and doing well, and fucking move on." He sighed, not looking at her.

"Listen Elsa," and he turned his head to her. "I... I don't want to spread rumours okay? I don't want to be all 'this', but for some reason I became like this and you know what? You are right. You just woke we up twenty minutes ago, when you told me the truth right in my face, what no one ever done to me. I have to say, youhave got some balls, and maybe it's good to have such a talent here who isn't fucked up by showbizz, and maybe it isn't wrong that you are so naïve, because actually you make my day." He said.

Elsa was silent and stared forward, not daring to look at him, but then spoke. "So weird to.. To see you like this Jack, all these five years you are doing this, I always see the same guy with that irrisistible smirk, who looks so happy with who he is, and now there's no mystery anymore. This is you. I was wrong about you all the time."

"No, you were right all the time. I am everything you said, and I think it's time for change." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I think I quit, doing this. I hate rules, responsebility, come here, be here at that time _blablabla_, I hate it." He sighed.

"You quit? All because I told you the truth? That's deep truff Jack." She sighed.

"I know huh." He grinned.

_"Jack Frost, Elsa Winters, to the studio please, the show will begin in ten minutes." _The intercom said.

"Come, let's make something of it, even when you didn't learned your script." He snickered.

Elsa smiled and raised just like him and togehter they walked to onto the stage, to make an unforgettable appearence for Jack's last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, this was it! I want to make a part two of this one shot where they have the show, what do you guys think? Review! <strong>


	5. Chapter 7 Coronation day (MODERN)

**Sooo hello everybody! Welcome to a new one shot! This time it's about Jack and Elsa having their coronation because they are becoming King and Queen of Norway, but it's MODERN! So it takes place in just like now haha, not that stupid Frozen universe which I hate XD. Elsa has no powers etc. I want to make it a fun one shot and not a drama one! And... There's a very cute plottwist on the end, and I'm sure you are all going to fangirl. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT OVER LOVE IS IN THE AIR:**

**I think it's cheating to make a third Authors Note as a chapter, so I say it here: I'm working on Love is in the air plotline! I have a good idea but I seriously have to work on it aka plottwists etc. I don't know when the first chapter will be uploaded, but I will try as soon as possible!**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The 27 year old woman sat in front of the mirror of her make-up table, of her bedroom while her long platinum hair was being done in a formal updo by one of her servants.<p>

The bedroom was big, bright by the sun beams that shone through the huge glass doors who boarderd to the huge balcony. The curtains softly floated along with the wind, because the balcony doors were open. There hung a huge crystal chandelier above Jack and her huge kingsize bed.

"I'm done, now I can place the tiara onto your hair, your Highness." Her servant, Charlotte smiled. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes, and was truly sweet.

Her husband was standing in the same room, changing himself in his formal wear, just like her. He walked towards her, kneeled, while sitting next to her and looking at his wife in the mirror. She softly ley her hand on his. He smiled at her, and kissed her.

"Prince Jack, maybe you want to place the tiara on your wife's head?" Charlotte asked smiling, while showing him the sapphire blue tiara on a deep blue cushion. The diamonds sparkled and were so deep blue, even a blue lagune couldn't compete with.

"Yes, it would be a honor, Charlotte." He smiled. He gently picked up the tiara and placed it in his wife's hair. He smiled, just like she. She looked so pure, beautiful. The tiara fit her perfecfly, and the woman who looked back in her reflection smiled brightly and was the happiest person on the world.

"There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you, because I love you." Jack wispered, while taking her hand in his. She moved her head to her husband. He also looked at her. They bended and kissed. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I love you." She wispered, between their kiss.

Charlotte softly cleared her throat. "Miss, we have to get you in your dress." She smiled.

"I can also help her, then you take some rest Charlotte." Jack smiled. Charlotte made a quick bow, nodded and walked out of the room.

Jack walked to the mannequin with a long blue dress on it, that perfectly matched her tiara.** (A/N) I don't know if you knew what Queen Máxima from the Netherlands wore on her coronation, but it's that dress, I'll put the link on my account!**

"Come here, my Queen." He smiled. She raised and walked to her husband. He picked the dress up from the mannequin and held it in his hands. She sat down at the end bed.

"I'm waiting untill you undress, Sweetheart." He smiled devious with a wink.

She looked at her clothes. She wore a simple night gown. She pulled it over her head and ley it next to her on the bed. She saw how her husband smiled at her.

"Come here, let's get you in this dress, before I can't conceal myself anymore from throwing you right now on bed and-"

"You don't dare to continue, Love." She teased.

He smirked. "You know me too good."

Five minutes later, she was done with everything. She looked in the mirror. The blue colours hugged her, and she never felt so beautiful.

She never knew this was going to be her life. She was a total normal girl, nothing special. She went to a Private School, and there he was, Jack the love if her life. Nobody knew it was him, the heir of Norway. He dyed his hair brown and had brown eye lenses, so nobody recognized him. He did everything to win her heart, be bought roses for her, he sended her Valentine cards, everything so she became his girlfriend.

When they had a relationship for five years he once came on a date like his true self, with his snowwhite hair and blue eyes. She was shocked because the heir of Norway was standing in front of her, smiling. He held his hand out to her. 'I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person I-" "Hello Snowflake." He spoke. She remembered that moment when she froze to the ground. This was Jack! She was having a fucking relationship with the Prince of Norway?! She couldn't speak on that moment, but it was enough to know that he was it when he kissed her passionate. He told her he wanted to find a girl who liked him for who he was, not for what he had. Their bond only grew stronger and three months later, he proposed her.

When the whole media finally shut down about the couple, and at she finally managed to get used to the title 'Elizabeth of Arendelle, future Queen of Norway' the wedding came, and she can still say, they lived happily ever after. Although, where a book ends, continues life and now they were eight years further.

She looked up when the slowly door opened and four eyes of two little girls peeked through the split of the door. "Mommy? Daddy?" They asked in unison.

She smiled. Her two beautiful girls. The heir, Aurélie was 7 years old, and her little sister, Mabel was five years old. They had the platinum blonde hair of their mother and the blue lagune eyes of their father. They were the proud of her and Jack.

"Come in, my two little Princesses." She smiled. The door opened further and the two girls walked in, both dressed in the same dresses, that matched perfectly with their mother's dress. The two dresses were deep blue with lace and had a ribbon on it with a string around the waist, and they both wore the same cute headband with the same blue ribbon on it.

"Charlotte said we had to come to mummy and daddy, because mommy can braid my hair." Mabel said smiling.

"Yes dear, I can." She smiled. She picked her daughter up, put her on her lap, so Mabel could see herself and her mum in the mirror. She brushed softly through her daughthers' long blonde hair and began braiding it dilligently.

"Shall I braid the hair of the oldest?" Jack smiled.

She looked up. "Yes, that's alright, braid Aurélie's her hair please." She smiled.

Jack nodded and three minutes later, the whole family was done. They looked on the clock. It was ten minutes before they had to arrive in the huge ballroom, where the coronation was taking place. They lived in the huge palace of Jack's parents, but it soon would become theirs.

"Come, let's go." Jack suggested. She nodded, took her hand in his and together with the family, they walked down the long hallway.

"Mummy?" Mabel asked softly.

"Yes Dear?" She answered her daughter.

"I'm scared. " Mabel said softly with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Sweetheart, mummy and daddy won't leave you two, and you have Aurélie." She smiled. Aurélie, the oldest who now held her father's hand, was very calm and behaved like a true heir. She was a bit quiet for her being, but it was okay.

When they arrived at the huge double doors that reached the ceiling, that leaded to the ballroom, Charlotte walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, but the princesses, have to be sepperated from the future King and Queen when they walk into the ballroom, to the throne."

Mabel's eyes widened and she inmediately looked up to her mum, with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Mabel." She wispered. She again turned her face to her servant. "And why is that, if I may ask?" She said businesslike.

"It's the law." Jack softly mumbled.

She looked up. "B-but I don't want to, I... I can't just..-" Jack ley his hand on hers, in a sign that there was no other choice.

"I'll take them to the ballroom already. They will be waiting next to the throne, for you two. It's only a rule that the future King and Queen enter the ballroom without kids. They will only be reunited when they reach the thrones at the end of the ballroom." Charlotte said politely.

She felt tears coming up. She was a protective mother, and didn't wanted her kids to let go. Jack squeezed lightly her hand. "It's going to be alright." He wispered.

She nodded softly and before she knew it, Mabel and Aurélie were taken with Charlotte, already into the ballroom.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Mabel and Aurélie wailed.

"Conceal, don't feel, remember?" She said quickly before the door shut and her and Jack were only left.

She turned herself to her husband. "Jack, what if... What I am not the right person to be a Queen? I am a total average girl I-"

"Sssh, you are perfect." He interrupted her gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

There fell a silence. "I know you are nervous too, Jack." She said softly. "I see it at your body language, you are also nervous to be King, and rule a country. Did you know our wedding? You were also so nervous, but eventually it was perfect, and our fairy tale wedding." She smiled.

"I know, Darling." He sighed smiling. "Those were perfect days, no kids, no rules, no responsiblilities, just you and me." He smiled, while he stroked her cheek.

"Yes, just you and me. But Jack, admit it, you love the kids, and your life." She smiled.

"And don't to forget; You." He ended. She giggled.

Then the doors opened. She looked into the ballroom, everywhere were chairs with people on it, important people, who helped to govern the country, King and Queens from other countries, Princesses, Princes, nieces from Jack, aunts from him, all part of the Royal family. On the end of the long pathway, were the two thrones, waiting for them.

"It's time." He wispered. He grabbed her hand gently, queezed it a bit and together they walked into the ballroom, to the two thrones, destined for Norways' new King and Queen.

She looked straight forward, while she and her husand walked down the long pathway, past the hundreds of chairs with all people looking at them. Everyone gasped when they saw her dress, hair and tiara. She felt she slightly blushed and casted her eyes down. An orchestra played on the background.

Jack saw it, and squeezed her hand, that she had to look straight into people's eyes and not be shy. He knew it was hard for her to get all the attention, something she didn't wanted. He smiled at her. She lifted her chin and looked forward, to the throne, her end destiny.

The two princesses were already standing next to the throne, Aurélie on the side of the right throne and Mabel on the left. She could see her daughter was terrified for all the people. She was only five year old, and of course this was a very special, but also scary occassion for her.

"Conceal don't feel." She wispered to her daughter. Mabel nodded, but her under lip was trembling and her eyes were full with tears.

She sighed silently and tried to focus herself on her duties now. But before she knew it Mabel was crying because she wanted to her mummy and daddy, safe in their arms and not alone here in front of all these people. The tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

Elsa felt she blushed. She turned her head to Jack for help. Jack looked straight forward, but it was clear he was also worried about their daughter.

She couldn't just act like she didn't cared. Before she knew it, her mother intuïtion spoke. She stopped walking, threw herself on the ground, and spread her arms, to feel her daughter safe in her arms. People gasped not knowing what to do, neither how to react. Their Queen, let herself drop on the ground, against the law!

Jack also stopped walking, and looked surprised up. He expected everything from his wife, except this.

Mabel ran crying to her mum, all the way through the ballroom and when she reached her, Mabel clamped herself upon her. She sobbed in her chest. "Sssh, it's alright." She wispered, while nuzzleing in the soft hair of her daughter.

Everybody was silent, and you could hear a pin drop in the ballroom and everybody raised to see what happened.

She felt sudden so stressed from all the last months, she felt nervous, a high pressure, over emotional and just tired. Before she knew it, she was crying too with her daughter. She loved her daughters so much, and just wanted to protect them from the cruel world. Her shoulders jolted, and she let out a sob.

Jack kneeled, and hugged her and Mabel thightly. She heard footsteps echoeing through the ballroom. It was Aurélie, who clamped herself upon Jack and her.

Before everyone knew it, the whole future Royal family was sitting on the ground, hugging eachother. Mabel, Aurélie and she were crying, while Jack was determined to stay strong. He comforted everyone. She felt how her husband hugged her thightly, she felt how Mabel clamped herself upon her, how Aurélie cried, but also hugged her sister. They didn't cared whatever happened, they had eachtoher.

Everybody 'ahw-ed' and clapped.

"Long live the Queen!" Someone yelled.

"Long live the Queen!" Everyone repeated happily, while clapping.

"Yes, long live the Queen. My Queen." Jack wispered to her. "You are so brave, no one ever dared to do what you did." He wispered.

She blushed. She was the first who made a move. She picked the five year old up in her arms, and raised. Mabel wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck, looking with her big blue eyes over her shoulder to her father, who held Aurélies hand.

Jack also raised, gave Mabel, Aurélie and her a kiss on their foreheads. She still held Mabel in her arms, while Jack helds Aurélies hand and together as a family, they walked down the pathway to the throne.

They arrived at the thrones, sat down and before they knew it, the coronation began. She sat down on the throne, with Jack next to her. He ley his hand on hers.

Charlotte gave him that well-known velvet, fur, and ermine-tail trimmed cape for a King, with the white black pattern on it, and a golden crown covered with all kinds of diamonds on it, with that red velvet kind of fabric in it. It was part of the ritual.** (A/N) I swear, when King Willem Alexander in The Netherlands was going to be King he had to do this haha! **

Jack put the crown on his head, put the cape on, and picked up the traditional golden scepter and globus cruciger. He walked forwards and held it in his hands. She saw he was nervous, she saw this was an important moment for him. This was the moment he has been prepared for his whole life.

She was so proud of him, just like their daughters, who looked with big eyes to their dad. Mabel crawled on her lap, while Aurélie sat down on Jack's throne. This was going to be her throne when she is older, when she will take Norway over.

"Mummy, am I going to do that too, when I'm older?" Aurélie wispered.

"Yes dear." She answered, smiling.

"Jackson Overland Frost, will you promise to take care of Norway, rule it with all the wisdom and greatness your parents, King Winter and Queen Jennifer gave you, will you promise to serve Norway in all times of war and reconciliation, and stay true to yourself and above all, your nationals?" The priest read from out a book.

"Yes, yes I will." Jack said on calm tone.

"May I present you, King Jackson Overland Frost, ruler over Norway!" The priest said. "Three times hooray for King Jackson!"

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" The whole ballroom repeated. Jack put off the cape, the crown, and put down the golden scepter and globus cruciger and sat down on his thrown. Aurélie, raised and now stood next to the throne.

"Princess Elizabeth Aurélie Sofie Juliette of Arendelle-Frost." The priest announced.

She gently picked up her daughter and put her off her lap, raised, and walked to the aisle. She took off her sapphire tiara, bended, so a new crown was placed on her head, took the golden scepter and globus cruciger in her hands, and turned around to face all the hundreds of people in front of her.

"Elizabeth Aurélie Sofie Juliette of Arendelle-Frost, will you promise to take care of Norway, rule it with all the wisdom and greatness your husband Jackson Overland Frost thaught you, will you promise to serve Norway in all times, of war and reconciliation, and stay true to yourself and above all, your nationals?

"Yes. Yes I will." She said.

"Three times hooray for Queen Elizabeth!"

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" The whole ballroom repeated.

She took off the crown, put again her tiara on, ley the golden scepter and globus cruciger on the velvet cushion, and sat down next to her husband.

She just became the Queen of Norway.

* * *

><p>When they walked out of the ballroom, press was waiting for them. She held the hand of her husband, while also her kids. As soon as they stepped out of the ballroom, the press stormed upon the family and flashed were the only thing to be seen.<p>

"Queen Elizabeth, could you tell me why you let youself drop onto the floor?" The press asked.

She was shocked by the question. "I couldn't just let my child stand there, alone! I.. I just couldn't." She said protective.

In the meantime, the press was busy with making photos of the posing heir Aurélie, who wasn't afraid of the camera's at all. Just like her father. She smiled and waved.

Jack took her hand in his and they smiled to the camera, while every single camera in the room flashed. She kissed him, and now the cameras flashed even more.

"I love you." She wispered.

* * *

><p>After an afternoon, full of dancing, celebrating there was this big ball.<p>

Her dress was now crimson red with lace, and wore a tiara with red diamonds in it, and the princesses also wore again matching dresses.

Mabel was already sleeping on her fathers lap, exhausted from the intensive day with all the impressions, while Aurélie dancing with Max, the eight year old hier of Denmark.

She smiled. "They are a cute couple." She wispered to her husband.

Jack looked up. "Yes, yes they are." Jack smiled brightly.

"Come, let's have a dance, my Queen." He smiled, while raising. He kissed her hand.

"Oh stop, you flatter me." She smiled blushing, while raising. He leaded her to the crowd of dancing people.

He ley a hand behind her back, a hand in her hand, and they began doing a Waltz. He was very good at dancing, something she wasn't that good at, but he was the leader so she followed, but she didn't mind,

He twirled her around. "You are so beautifu, I can't keep my eyes off you." He smiled.

She blushed. Their forehead touched eachother, while they snoop.

"Already used to having a crown on your head?" He smirked, while leading the dance.

"Yes, but tiara's and crowns are heavy." She sighed.

"They are made from real diamonds, of course it's heavy, Darling." He answered winking. That wink, something she loved from the beginning,

"Yes, but still." She wispered laughing back.

She knew this was the moment. "Jack, I have to tell you something." She began. "I can't conceal it anymore, and I also don't want to." She said smiling,

"Oh, what's happening, my Love?" He said, while looking up.

"Do you like it, when a new Princess or even maybe a Prince is born?" She asked mischievous, while she almost didn't dared to look him in the eyes, because then her face would say everything, but she did.

Jack's eyes widened. "Are you-"

"Yes! I'm pregnant, Jack you're going to be a father again!" She laughed.

Jack laughed, smiled, and kissed her passionately. He lifted her up and twirled her around. Everyone looked up by the sudden happyness of the couple. "I'm so happy! I love you so, so much! How long?" He asked, while he put her down.

"Now I'm 8 weeks." She smiled. "What do you want Jack? Maybe a little prince will be born, or maybe a third princess?"

"I like a prince." He smiled.

"Me too, but of course, a princess isn't that bad." She smiled. "When do we tell everyone?" She asked.

"What about when we have dinner? I'll announce it." He smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Jelsa?"

"Jelsa." She wispered and kissed him.

"I love you, _Elsa_." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>SO MUCH FLUFF WOW! But I really liked to write it haha! Did you notice that Elsa's name is only mentioned in the last line haha? Anyway, did you liked it? REVIEW PLEASE<strong>


	6. LAST AUTHORS NOTE!

**okay people last authors note, I am going to delete the previous ones haha! I PUBLISHED LOVE IS IN THE AIR INTO A STORY! I decided it had to become a sequel. **

**here is the (full) summary:**

**Jack is the flirty flight captain of the KLM, Elsa stewardess. After a succesful love confession Jack has wedding plans in the future with her, maybe even kids. But after several months the relation is going down-under when Jack has a lot of flight hours. After a huge quarrel Jack is having a flight, but his plane disappears from the radar. Then Elsa hears a rumour:every body had been found except for one. the body of Jack Frost**

**So, Elsa is determined to find Jack back, because people speculate he isn't dead. **


End file.
